Message In A Bottle
by Yami No Amburrrr
Summary: The year is 1660 and Yuugi Mutou, grandson of famous privateer Sir Soloman Mutou, has been captured by pirates!  In his cell, he writes for help from his Grandpa, who is his only hope for rescue.  - inspired by AnimeSnowflake's idea


Hello everybody! This is my first published fanfic that I wrote after visiting a forum where Yugioh writers can suggest ideas for stories and others can accept the challenge and write it.

Here's the link: .net/topic/84688/36678412/1/#42100183

I saw AnimeSnowflake's idea and was inspired by it.

Here's what they said: "An AU pirate story that stars Yugi as one of the main characters and is NOT a puzzleshipping story! **((Honestly, every pirate YGO story I find with Yugi as a main character turns out as a puzzleshipping story. I like the pairing, but I've seen it too much. I would've said no yaoi in general, but since I know some writers can't resist, I'll let yaoi slide. Just don't make it a cliche puzzleshipping; be unique.))**"

So, this is what I got from that. There are Yami and Yuugi moments, but it is **NOT** meant to be puzzleshipping **AT ALL**. They are siblings in this story - close siblings, yes - but **NOT** a couple. Just so we're clear. Hope you like it AnimeSnowflake ^^

I should warn you though: there isn't a category for it, but I'd call this historical fiction. The time frame is indicated in the summary, but if you don't understand something, you might wanna Google "The Golden Age of Pirates".

It's cold…

It seems this ship is dirty and old. There is water in the hull – it would be about up to my ankles if I was standing in it. Luckily there's a little bench here for me to sit on and write. I found a piece of charcoal and some old moldy paper down here to write with, but thanks to Moki, I have some better paper and even a ball point pen to write with. He's so nice…wish I could say the same for all the other pirates on this ship…

Yes, grandfather. It's finally happened. Some scurvy, bloodthirsty pirates have finally captured us before we could reach England. We hadn't even made it out of the Carribean sea – perhaps we should've known better than to try and pass Tortuga… We were on our way to meet you, as you know, and now I wonder if we'll ever see you again. I write this now so that maybe one day, you'll find it washed up in a bottle somewhere and come rescue us from this horrible place.

This is how it all began…

Yami and I were vacationing off the ports of Puerto Rico, with Father of course. He told us he was going on a Privateering expedition once he got back to England – I believe he was going with you Grandpa! Yami was so excited. As you know, he's always wanted to be an explorer and to swash buckle with the best of them. He's wanted to travel, sail the seven seas, sink pirate ships and collect riches for His Majesty King James II; he wants to be knighted and to be made a Privateer, just like you Grandpa. At the time, I was sure he'd do just that – Yami's so courageous, confident and strong. He stands almost as tall as Father now, wearing the same deep red petticoat, with the black sash and his trusted blade hanging off his right hip. His white breeches are wide enough for two legs in one, and knee high black military boats are shined to perfection, as always. He's even begun to sport a black, wide brimmed hat with a grey and white feather sticking out of it. I think it makes him look much older than seventeen – well, it's Yami! He's always so serious and fearless, but at least as he's aged he hasn't forgotten about me. I pale in comparison to him, of course: my light blue petticoat with a black sash doesn't have a sword like Yami's – I could never ever hurt anyone! I'm much too nervous to do such a thing! No matter how often I shine my boats, they never look as good on me as they do on Yami – but I've come to accept that that's how it will be, and I don't mind it in the least. I love my brother, and I always will, no matter how much better he is than me: at least he cares.

"Yuugi! Father is sailing back to England soon! We should accompany him. I'd very much like to meet our Grandfather once again. I haven't seen him since I was a young lad. I'd love to hear about all his adventures at sea!" Yami told me as he got dressed. I was in his room in the posh inn where Father had us stay. He snapped me out of my thoughts immediately as I was admiring the beautiful paintings on the wall of his room.

"Wh-what? Father is returning to England? Why would he do such a thing – we just arrived not three days ago!" I asked, shocked. Yami laughed and turned around once he'd buttoned his petticoat.

"Oh, Yuugi, head in the clouds again? Come now, you know Father as well as I. He never stays in one place for too long and is never one to turn down opportunities such as this one. There aren't many ships sailing to England this time of year – pirates scare the poor sailors off." Yami smirked at his last sentence. I smiled and shook my head slightly. Yep, that's Yami. Not afraid of anything.

"Well…you sound eager. Are you planning on joining him?" I asked. Yami nodded.

"Of course I am! I'm not going to let a couple stupid pirates scare me away! I really want to see Grandfather again, Yuugi." He paused and put a hand on my shoulder, then continued softly.

"But…I'd never leave here without my little brother." I smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't. But…I hate to be the one to hold you back…the pirate threat worries me, Yami. I don't really want to meet any…"

"Not to worry Yuugi. I'll never let those pirates hurt you. I will protect you, or die trying." Yami said confidently. I looked at the determination in his crimson eyes. He wasn't lying, and I knew it. So, as much as I wanted to say no, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Alright. We'll go."

I never should've agreed…

Once we got out to sea, sailing was smooth at first and I had to admit, quite enjoyable. I was deathly afraid of drowning…I hadn't been taught how to swim, but the beautiful blue sky and the sparkling of the sunlight off the ocean's surface transfixed me. I was very happy I'd accepted to come. Yami was off helping the crewmates with the ropes on the sails and Father was at the wheel, steering us confidently towards England, leaving me all alone to stare out at the beautiful ocean. I saw a ship off our starboard in the distance. It looked fairly small from where we were, but I could tell that it was similar in size to ours. I heard Father call to the man in the crow's nest.

"What are her colours?" He called. I didn't look, but I knew that the man in the crow's nest was taking out the looking glass to take a peak. I was transfixed by the ship. It was the only other thing to look at besides miles and miles of water. I wondered briefly where they were going; then I realized something odd. The ship had suddenly gotten bigger – it was coming closer to us. I raised an eyebrow, but at the time I suspected nothing – perhaps they were just travelling our way? It wasn't until I heard the crow man's reply that I began to get nervous.

"C-Cap'n! She's not sporting any!" The crow man called. I heard my Father grunt in worry.

"Smiths, man the wheel. I'll take a look." My Father came down beside me, taking out a looking glass of his own to peer at the ship, which had once again gotten closer…

It was then when I heard the first shot. It was like an explosion. I remember seeing the smoke rising from the other ship, then being knocked off my feet by the tremor from the impact of the cannon with our hull. I had closed my eyes in fright and when I opened them, it was chaos.

"Man the guns! Man the guns, men!" I could hear my Father screaming, a slight panic in his voice. I got to my knees when a second explosion rocked the decks again and knocked me back down. Yelling and screaming orders were heard. The clanking of the cannons being moved to our starboard side; the frantic beat of footsteps on the deck was overwhelming. Suddenly, Yami was grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, but I couldn't hear him as another explosion made my ears ring. I didn't fall this time because Yami was holding me, but I clung to him so tightly I was sure I'd cut of the circulation to his arm. I was closing my eyes and trembling in fear, my knees shaking, barely able to support my bodyweight. I was sure that if I'd have let go of Yami, I'd have fallen once again. I heard Father yell at Yami for the two of us to get below deck. I felt Yami guiding me, murmuring soft reassurances as we went slowly down the stairs, all the while I was trembling and crying in fear. I felt wetness in my boats as we stepped down into the wet floors. Yami brought me to a barrel and sat me down, stroking my hair reassuringly, like he used to do when I got nightmares and would crawl into his bed at night, murmuring little nothings to calm me down. He gently covered my ears with his hands as another cannon was fired, and I put my hands on top of his, squeezing them against my head, still trembling in fright.

We maintained this position for what seemed like forever, when suddenly, the rocking stopped. I felt Yami slowly pulling his hands off my ears and put a finger to his lips. My ears still were ringing and I was shocked that Yami could hear anything. He began to creep up the stairs slowly, and it was then when I had to move. I gave a soft yelp, running up behind him and grabbing his arm, pleading him not to leave. Yami turned in shock and quickly shook his head silently. It was then when I heard it.

"Hey…what was that?" Came a voice from above deck. I hadn't spent much time getting to know the crew mates, but I knew I'd never heard that voice before. Yami realized that as well, quickly grabbing my arm and rushing back down the stairs. We got to the last stair before the doors above us burst open with a bang that made me shudder. We both spun around, Yami pulling me behind him, shielding me with his body, to see three large young men standing above us. The first thing I noticed is that they were all fairly tall, and that they were completely unfamiliar to me. The one on the left had brown hair that stuck up in a point, slightly tanned skin and was dressed in a pair of chestnut brown baggy pants with ripped knees and ankle high black boats. His shirt was blue and torn, patched and filthy. He had a musket in his right hand, which lay by his side at the moment. The middle one had shaggy blonde hair hanging out of a red bandanna that fell into his light brown eyes. He too had raggy clothes, but his shirt was white and torn open near the top; no sash, he wore black pants and no boats. He had a cutlass in his right hand and a dagger in his belt. The third was more tanned than the first and had long tangled black hair, which fell over his face slightly, tied back in a ponytail behind his head. He wore an open red vest, revealing a couple of scars on his chest and a pair of dirty white pants and white boots. He carried not one, but two muskets. I was terrified. These three men were obviously pirates. The blonde chuckled.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Some youngins to cut up, eh Honda?" He said with a smirk. The one on the left laughed.

"I reckon so Jounouchi. What say you, Otogi?" The one called Honda said looking to the last one with a smirk. The third, Otogi, however, placed his hand under his chin in thought.

"I don't know, mate. I think I've seen these two somewhere before. They obviously have money – look how they're dressed!" He noted with a nod of his head towards Yami and I. Jounouchi straightened up.

"Yeah…these two buggers look rich. Heehee…maybe they have some money on 'em now?" Jounouchi took a step closer, but stopped when Yami stepped forward and drew his sword in his left hand.

"You'll get no closer, filthy pirate scum." Yami said, determined, sword unwavering as it pointed towards Jounouchi. The other two had pointed their muskets at Yami, clicking them in preparation. I was too scared to move, but I knew this was bad – against muskets, Yami would surely lose! Jounouchi chuckled.

"Well, it looks like this one is a fighter! Good, I like havin' fun with my victims. Honda, Otogi, put those down. I'll handle this runt." Honda and Otogi looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged and lowered their weapons.

"All yours Jou!" Honda smirked. Jounouchi grinned wickedly and lunged at Yami with his sword. I gasped in fear, but Yami jerked to the side at the last second, his sword clanging with Jounouchi's. He then went in with a sweep of his cutlass sending Jounouchi back. Yami went at him hard again, keeping Jounouchi on the defense. I watched in awe – I knew Yami was a good fighter, but I never knew he'd really be able to swash buckle with pirates! Yami and Jounouchi separated, holding their swords intently, waiting for the next move.

"Why you little brat! I'm gonna cut ya to – " Jounouchi was cut off by a sudden gunshot. Yami cried out in shock as his fingers were split and the sword flew out of his grasp. I looked up at the newcomer…and gasped. This man was even taller than the original three pirates. He had short brown hair that hung down over his eyes and was hidden by a black hat with a feather – I was reminded painfully of Yami's hat, which seemed to have disappeared in the chaos. The pirate wore long black leggings and knee high boots. He had a long white jacket that swept up in the back and looked much cleaner than the other pirates' clothing. He wore a black top that was open at the top, showing a fairly well defined chest. He had very cold blue eyes that seemed to pierce into my soul as he glanced at me briefly. In his right hand was a musket, which was smoking slightly, making it clear that he was the one who'd shot it. Jounouchi looked up and grinned at the man.

"Thanks Cap'n! Now, to finish 'im off…" He stuck his sword at Yami's throat and I gasped in horror, when suddenly the man spoke.

"I didn't do that for you Mutt. Don't forget that. I just didn't want our hostage to get damaged. He's fairly precious cargo you see…a young 'Sir' Mutou, it would seem…" He smirked. Jounouchi's eyes widened.

"Mutou? Ain't that the filthy rich privateer guy?" Jounouchi asked in shock. The other two pirates looked shocked as well.

"I knew he looked familiar…" Otogi muttered quietly. The Captain didn't seem to notice this. He descended the steps gracefully, still smiling.

"Well, I knew it from when I first saw him. I heard a rumor that the Mutou family was planning on getting back together in England…now, we wouldn't want to interrupt their family gathering, would we gents?" The other three laughed. Yami narrowed his eyes defiantly.

"Then perhaps you scallywags will let us leave in peace!" Yami snapped. I was still speechless, but I admired Yami's courage. Not many men could possibly stand up to a man who stood a foot taller than him, as Yami had just done. Evidently the crew was just as shocked as I was, they also gaped at Yami. The Captain raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"A rebel, eh? Well, I enjoy those. They make life more interesting. I'd like to invite you to join us on our ship. We'd be…_honored_…to escort you to England, Mr. Mutou. In fact, we won't take no for an answer."

"Well, that's what you're getting you filthy pirate! A big fat NO right in your face!" Yami said, getting as close to the man's face as he could as he said the word. I could hear the laughter from the pirates above. The Captain chuckled drily and put the musket against Yami's right cheek, making me squeak in fear.

"Forgive me for not making myself clear. You _will_ come with us." The Captain said, coldly, his hand unwavering holding his musket against Yami's cheek. My brother looked a bit nervous now, but he masked it well when he replied in an unfaltering voice.

"You can make me once you shoot me, you know…" He said softly, but not pleadingly – he was not asking the Captain to spare him. "But…I will not come alive." The Captain smiled softly and shook his head, lowering his gun.

"It seems I'm not using the correct method of persuasion. Allow me to ask once more." He raised the gun, cocked it and pointed it at me. "Will you accompany me and my shipmates?" Yami's look of alarm was evident.

"Yuugi!" Yami tried to move, but the Captain's other arm grabbed his arm roughly, holding him in place. I was suddenly aware that Honda and Jounouchi had rushed down and were holding my shoulders. I felt cold metal on my neck, as one pulled back my head by the hair, exposing my neck to Yami and the Captain. I involuntarily whimpered. And I heard Yami's voice, soft, yet utterly defeated.

"Fine…just…let him go…please…" He said softly, his head hung down in defeat. The Captain smiled.

"That's what I thought. Mutt, Honda, take the shrimp there on board. I'll handle big brother here." I felt the dagger being removed and I was pulled roughly to my feet by the two pirates. I forced myself to walk, to leave with dignity and pride, as Yami was doing; the Captain was still holding his arm, though Yami was walking in step with him. We were brought up on the ruined deck of our Father's ship. I saw the planks had been ripped up, some had been smeared with blood. Bodies still lay all over. I saw more pirates, tying the surviving crew to the main mast of the ship. I saw the men exchange looks of horror when they saw us come out. The Captain halted suddenly, making Yami stop next to him.

"Alright men! Go down to the hull and collect anything of use to us. As for the ship, leave it with these gents on it. We need survivors this time to report that the Mutou brothers have been kidnapped by pirates." He roughly shoved Yami forward and released him, as if trying to force him to fall face first on the deck, but Yami was smart and quick footed: he righted himself before getting sprawled on the deck. He turned back to face the Captain and held his chin up in victory, before turning and walking towards the plank that connected the two ships. The Captain smirked slightly and followed. I followed, still being held by Honda and Jounouchi.

The first thing I noticed was that this pirate ship was black. It was as black as night, and I knew if the lights were doused it would be impossible to see at night. This made my hope of rescue plummet slightly. I saw that there weren't many men on board at the moment – most were probably back on Father's ship getting whatever supplies they need from the hull. All the men I did see were all dressed in rags, or were shirtless. They were all much bigger than myself and Yami; they were also armed, which wouldn't help us escape now that Yami's sword was gone. Suddenly I was pulled to a halt when the Captain turned to face us, once again gripping Yami's arm.

"My name is Captain Kaiba and I am the leader of this crew. If the two of you cooperate," He paused, looking directly at Yami, who in turn rolled his eyes. "you will be safely returned to your family in the mint condition in which you arrived here. If not…well, I can't make any guarantees. Mutt, Honda, throw the kid in the brig. Keep him there as a reminder to Mr. Rebel here not to try anything funny. "

"And…as for you…" Captain Kaiba turned to Yami who was glaring at him in full defiance. Captain Kaiba smiled. "You will be my personal servant. It'll be fun to break that spirit of yours." He turned back to the two pirates who held me still.

"Take him away!" He ordered. The two men instantly obeyed. It was then, when I found my voice at last. I began to kick and scream.

"Yami! NO! Let me go! Let me go! Yami! Yami, help me!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. I saw Yami try to move, but Captain Kaiba had grabbed both his arms this time, holding him back as he struggled.

"Yuugi!" I heard him cry, before the door to the hull was slammed shut behind us. It instantly got darker and quieter. I was crying, but no longer resisting…I'd given up hope now. I slumped and let myself be taken into the cell. I heard the gate shut with a clang and I heard the footsteps receding, heading back up the stairs. And only then, did I wade through the ankle deep water that somehow seemed to be much deeper, lie down on the bench and cry my eyes out.

I didn't know how much longer I had cried, but I eventually stopped and decided to look through the cell a little, considering I was probably going to spend a lot of time here. It wasn't that wide, maybe seven feet wide, but it was big enough for me – I'm not much taller than five feet anyway. The cell was empty except for the water and the bench I sat on now. There was another empty cell identical to my own across from mine. To the left were the wooden stairs heading back to the deck. There was a bit of light coming through the grated wooden doors. On my right there were supplies, barrels, baggage and a lit oil lamp. Next to it, I saw something white. Paper! I was pleasantly surprised. I may as well pass the time with some writing, I thought. I took the papers, carefully, as they looked as though they'd fall apart at any time. I found a piece of charcoal as I looked around for a writing utensil. I was just about to start writing when a voice interrupted me.

"Oh, wow. You really are small, aren't you? Seto said called you a shrimp, but I think he's exaggerating a bit." I jolted up and spun around in surprise. Sitting on the bottom stair was a little boy. He wore a dark blue shirt that was fairly clean, like Captain Kaiba's clothing had been in comparison to the other pirates I'd seen on the ship. He wore white knee length pants and small ankle shoes. His hair was in long and black, done up in a braid down his back and he wore an eyepatch on his left eye. The other was grey, but I noticed that they were gentle; inquisitive, rather than menacing. He smiled slightly at my shock.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just curious who else Seto had captured today. The crew were talking so much about the conquest today…it was pretty cool to watch, although Seto won't let me actually take part, though I want to SO BADLY…oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I'm babbling again! Seto says I often talk too much…my name's Mokuba, but you can call me Moki! What's your name?" Moki said with a small smile. I was stunned, but I felt slightly less lonely now. Maybe I could be friends with this boy…

"It's Yuugi…" I replied cautiously. Moki lit up.

"Yuugi? That's a nice name. Hey! What're you doing with that?" Moki pointed at the paper I'd found and the charcoal.

"I wanted to…write…you know, to pass the time…" I said timidly, worried suddenly that he'd tell all the other pirates. Moki gaped instead.

"You're trying to write with CHARCOAL! That's crazy! And that paper, it looks as though it'll snap in half if you try to write on it! You wait right there and I'll – wait, of course you'll be there where else could you go sorry – I'll go get some paper and a proper pen for you alright? I'll just say I need it to practice my handwriting. Be right back!" Moki called cheerfully and scampered up the stairs, leaving me in shock.

And I'm still in shock Grandpa. Moki seems like a really nice kid, for a pirate. He says that his brother Seto is the Captain of the ship and that he's been at sea for as long as he can remember. Apparently Seto Kaiba is an ex-privateer who just got greedy and decided to keep all the money for himself. His crew are mostly from Tortuga, or in Otoogi's case, Jamaica and apparently they're not so bad themselves either, but I have my doubts. As Moki spoke to me, I got up the courage to ask him about Yami, but he said that he wasn't sure how he was doing…Captain Kaiba took him off to the Captain's quarters and they haven't come out since. I hope he's alright…I hope you come and rescue us soon Grandpa. I'm going to have to find a bottle to send this off to sea…assuming I can ever get out of this cell. Maybe I can ask Moki when he comes back to visit tomorrow for a bottle to send this off… I really hope you can use the information I've given you and I miss you so much.

Your Grandson,

Yuugi Mutou

Yuugi sighed and put down the pen. He'd been writing for a long time. It had been so long that the only light in the brig was from the full moon in the sky. Yuugi yawned and carefully rolled up his precious papers – he would certainly try to find a bottle tomorrow, and maybe add more information. It would certainly be useful to figure out where they were now, as this ship had been sailing all afternoon in god knows which direction. Yuugi was only assuming it was towards England, because Captain Kaiba had said they would be joining their family there soon…but then again, there was no guarantee he was being honest… Tears slid down Yuugi's cheeks as he lay on his side in the cold, dark cell. His thoughts had drifted off to his Mother, who was in England with his Grandpa, to his Father, who had probably been killed during the pirate attack and finally, to his brother, who was a slave to Captain Kaiba and his dastardly crew. Yuugi sobbed softly, allowing his tired eyes to close and let sleep overtake him.

Like it? Please review. I welcome any sort of comment, criticisms, question etc. Don't be shy. I won't bite. I technically can't because there's a computer in the way. :D

Also...I might turn this into Prideshipping - Captain Kaiba falls head over heels for his sexy yet defiant Hostage, Yami Mutou! xD

TBC


End file.
